Pirates of the Caribbean: at worlds end
by MerchantGirl
Summary: Part 3 of Pirates Of The Caribbean: Curse of the Black Perl. After losing Jack Sparrow to the locker of Davy Jones, Sakura feels like her whole world is falling apart. Will she be able to save Jack and fight the up coming war to protect the ones she loves? Well one things for certain, she can't if Will keeps on flirting with her. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was walking next with Barbossa, she was in leather capris, knee high boots, and a black military double-breasted coat. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, she also had her nails painted red (Nail polish was invented in 3000 BC so cut me some slack.). Barbossa heard some hushed yelling and looked at Sakura who nodded. They turned the corner to see three men talking to Elizabeth.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa asked, walking close to them. Sakura fallowing shortly behind.

"You protect her?" One of the men asked, Elizabith got out a knife and held it at his neck.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" Elizabith asked, making Sakura role her eyes.

"Your master's expecting us and an unexpected death'd cast a slight poll on our meeting." Barbossa said, making Elizabeth let him go. Sakura walked past them, looking back only once at Barbossa who nodded. They fallowed one of the men to the bath house when Elizabeth asked if they heard anything from Will.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa said, looking at Elizabeth with a light glare.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked, making Sakura chuckle softly.

"He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa finished and the door opened and they stepped inside. Sakura took off her jacket, and shoes putting it on the table and setting down her sword. When Elizabeth went to enter she was stoped.

"Did you think because they are woman we would not suspect them of treachery?" The man that stopped her asked, Sakura sighed knowing what would it take to go inside. Taking off her pants and outer shirt she was only in a white dress shirt that reached her mid thighs. Walking past her sister Sakura looked at her and shook her head.

"Your going to have to remove your cloths." Sakura said, crossing her arms. Elizabeth looked slightly confused until she looked up and down at Sakura. They walked through the bath house and come to Sao Feng. Sakura and Barbossa bow to him, Elizabeth hesitated at first but then bowed.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore. More steam." Sao Feng ordered. A women on his right pulled a lever as they stood up straight. Sakura looked at a barrel in the corner of the room and looked back at Sao Feng. He looked at them, but not before he noticed her.

"I understand that you have a request to make of me." Sao Feng asked, looking at Barbossa.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew." Barbossa said, Sao Feng looked to the side thinking.

"Hmm. t's an odd coincidence."Sao Feng said scratching his head.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked, hope in her eyes.

"No. Because earlier this day not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these. The navigational charts, the route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao Feng said, holding up the charts.

"It would strian credulity at that." Barbossa said, with a chuckle. Sao Feng nodded to two men in the corner of the room. They both raised Will out of the barrel of water.

"This is the thief, is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked, making Barbossa and Elizabeth shake they're head.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it." Sao Feng said, nearly stabbing him with a wooden dagger.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled out, covering her mouth.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality" Sao Feng started, his anger rising.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea…" Barbossa started but was quickly cut off.

"That he would get caught! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones Locker, but I cannot help but wonder, why?" Sao Feng said, his anger reaching the boiling point. Barbossa threw a coin at him, Sao held the coint to the ear his eys widening.

"The song has been sung, the time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call." Barboss said, Sakura kept her eyes locked on Sao.

"More steam... More Steam! . . . There is a price on all our heads. It is true, it seems the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." Sao said, trying to relax.

"The first Brethren court gave us rule of the seas, now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa continued.

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren court? What can any of us do?" Sao asked, Elizabith was about to lash out but Sakura took a step forward.

"Isn't it simple? You can fight. You ARE Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. I don't think you would have that era come to an end on YOUR watch, would you? The most notorious pirates from around the world and uniting against our enemy. Would you rather just sit here and cower in your bath house?" Sakura asked remaining calm, Elizabeth looked shocked. It's like Sakura took the words right out of her mouth. Sao looked at Sakura and smirked slightly, taking a step closer.

"Sakura Swann, there is more to you than meets the eye isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones Locker?" Sao said, quickly changing the subject.

"Jack Sparrow. " Will said, the two women next to Sao giggle.

"He's one of the pirate lords." Will finished, Sakura could tell that he somehow struck a nerve.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I could send him back myself!" Sao yelled out, kicking a bucket. Sakura's first tightened, but kept her cool.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight, he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died so we must go and get him back." Barbossa said, Sao looked at one of his men to see the tattoo starting to run.

"So, you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao yelled out, his men jumped out of the barrels and surrounded them.

"Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable" Barbossa said, the crew bellow threw four swords though the floorboards into their hands. Sao Feng quickly grabbed the man with the melting tattoo. Will felt water slowly cut his ropes and relaxed knowing it was Sakura.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" Sao yelled, holding the sword on his neck. Barbossa looked at Sakura who simply shrugged.

"Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said simply, confusing everyone.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" Will asked, the East India Trading Company burst into the room from all sides.

The water cut his ropes, Sakura moved a hand at one of the groups of the Trading Company and a multiple knifes of water impaled them, leaving them all dead. Sakura moved outside quickly, running to the meet up point. Cotton's parrot landed on her shoulder, and Jack (the monkey) quickly climbed up her leg and rested on her shoulder. After a short moment Barbossa was there, fallowed by Elizabeth and finally Will who was carrying the charts.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked Will, sounding fairly surprised.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew." Will said throwing the charts at him.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked, looking around.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us a Shipwreck Cove. " Will said, as one of Sao's men took them to a ship. When they got on bord Sakura brushed past Elizabeth who grabbed her wrist.

"Stop acting like a child." Elizabeth hissed lowly, looking around at the crew. Sakua glared at her and slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek.

"Then stop acting like you own the world." Sakura said, quickly moving away from her leaving a shocked Elizabeth. A few weeks past and the ship was sailing through a frozen place. Everyone was freezing, well everyone except Sakura. Sakura learned that as long as she is near water she wont be affected by weather changes unlike everyone else. Sakura was sitting on the deck trying her best to control the ice, when Will asked Barbossa what was the green flash she jerked her hand up. When she did I giant glacier of ice brock through the small layer of ice on the ocean. Everyone looked shocked and Barbossa glaired at Sakura's raised hand. Sakura slowly lowered her hand and smiled ever so softly.

"I can control ice..." Sakura said, Barbossa turned back to Will.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked, glancing at Gibbs from the corner of his eye.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't and some say…" Gibbs was cut off by Pintel, who finished for him.

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead! Sorry." Pintel said, when he noticed Gibbs glaring at him.

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back." Barbossa said, nearly tripping when the ship suddenly picked up speed. He turned back to Sakura who was moving her arms left and right roughly, making the ice move out of the way. Sakura looked them and shrugging slightly, with a small smile.

"I hate waiting." Sakura said, looking back at the icy water.

MerchantGirl: The new story begins! X3 Sakura IS going to be upset with Elizabeth, but I'm still waiting on the poll because it's going to be up to you all.

Poll

1. No! That B*tch disserves to get pimped slapped by Sakura!1!

2. After awhile, latter in the story

3. No, but they don't fight and Sakura doesn't hate her.

4. It's up to you, (._. Pick one.)


	2. Chapter 2

It was night when then ship sailed though the still sea, Sakura was sitting on the railing of ship. Sakura seamed lost in her own world, for some odd reason she felt like her world was speeding up. Sakura blinked a few times, realizing it wasn't her and it wasn't the world. She quickly ran over to Barbossa who was grinning like a made man.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, elseways everyone would know where t'was." Barbossa said to Elizabeth and Will.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs yelled out, looking at Barbossa.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed, with a bigger grin.

"To stations. All hands to stations! Run a full, hard to port, gather way." Will yelled out, everyone was about to do as told until Barbossa stoped them.

"Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled, making everyone stop and look up ahead. Elizabeth turned to Barbossa glairing at him with fiery eyes.

"You've doomed us all." Elizabeth accused, shaking in anger.

"Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa said back at her, Will and Elizabeth yelled out orders trying to save the ship. Sakura looked at Barbossa before holding tightly on the railing.

"Would you feel more safer in my arms?" Barbossa teased, Sakura glared and was about to yell at him but before she could she felt her vision go black. Sakura walked on the beach, feeling better then ever. She walked over to Tao who was standing on the beach petting a crab.

"This truly is a God forsaken place." Gibbs ground, as he got out of the water.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see him anyone." Elizabeth said, looking around. Sakura moved her hands down making everyone dry.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa said, looking at the desert.

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different of Jack." Will said, glaring at Barbossa.

"Witty Jack is closer than you tink." Tia said, turning to Sakura with a smile. They all looked and watched in amazement as the ship is brought to the sea by the crabs.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma! It's Jack!" Gibbs yelled out, the all ran ro Jack. Sakura hugged him tightly, shaking slightly she began to cry. Jack looked confused but then looked deeply sad, he gently pushed her away and patted her on the head as if he was telling her to stay. Sakura looked both confused and angry as Jack turned to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled, glaring harshly.

"Aye cap'n." Gibbs asked confused.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Sir?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"There's been a perpetual and virilent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?" Jack demanded, Gibbs looked at the others.

"Sir, you're... you're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n." Gibbs said in a low voice, making Jack pause.

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't!" Jack yelled, Barbossa took a step forward.

"Jack Sparrow." He said with a smirk.

"Ah, Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa said, Jack looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No I didn't. Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delerium." Jack complemented as he moved on to Tia.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will said frowning and shaking his head.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, rather, damsel in distress? Either one." Jack asked, making Sakura smile ever so slightly.

"No." Will answered.

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. QED, you're not really here." Jack said as Elizabeth took a step forward.

"Jack. This is real, we're here." Elizabeth said, Jack staired at her before running back to Gibbs.

"The Locker, you say?" Jack asked, keeping his voice low.

"Aye" Gibbs said, looking at Jack.

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth cried out, making Jack turn to her.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Jack explained, Barbossa pointed a finger at the Perl.

"I see my ship, right there." Barbossa said smirking, Jack narrowed his eyes looking.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl" Jack said, trying to see.

"Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman" William explained.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth continued.

"The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called." Tia finished.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" Jack yelled out, walking away from them.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back somethin' fierce." Gibbs said, Sakura took a step forward and gently grabbed Jacks hand.

"And you need a crew." Will said, crossing his arms. Jack's eyes narrowed, he smiled at Sakura before looking at the others.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack said, making everyone shocked. Both Sakura and Will looked at Elizabeth who looked guilty.

"Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. Sakura you can come with me... And so can you Tia." Jack said looking at Sakura and Tia. Sakura looked at Elizabeth shaking her head and walked away with Tai. He looked at Ragetti.

"Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come, Marty, Cotton. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Jack stoped at Tai, and looked confused.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tai Huang. These are my men." Tai said, suggesting to his men.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked, raising a eyebrow.

"With the highest bidder." Tai answered, Jack pointed his thumb at his ship.

"I have a ship." Jack said, making Tai smile.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai commented..

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." Jack yelled looking at his compass, he frowned when it spins without stopping.

"Jack... Which way you going, Jack?" Barbossa asked, holding the charts. On the Black Pearl both Barbossa and Jack are shouting out orders. Sakura rolled her eyes but fallowed Jacks side.

"Stop it, the both of you! That's an order! Understand!" Pintel yelled at them, making everyone stop. Sakura covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"S-Sorry, I just thought, with the captain issuing out I'd throw in my name for consideration. Sorry!" Pintel stuttered, steping back next to Ragetti. Sakura gently grabbed Jacks and smiled at Barbossa.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I need to speak with the captain for a second." Sakura said, dragging Jack away. Once they had a small part of the ship to themselves she let go of his hand.

"I saw you kiss Elizabeth..." She said, looking him in the eyes. Jack looked right back into her eyes.

"... I kissed her back... But I don't love her. I could only love you." Jack said, thinking carefully. Sakura seamed to have relaxed and she hugged him tightly.

"Please... Please don't ever play with my heart..." Sakura said, shaking slightly.

"I'll never do that love."

MerchantGirl: Ugh... Romance... It burns us... o_e . . . Welp! Next chapter I'm going to make as sad as hell! . . . Damn it... It will probably have romance too...

You guys commenting makes me happy and make me wright more. :3 . . . Kinda.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night, Sakura was looking at the charts when she heard some of the other crew members talking. Closing the charts she walked up on deck and saw Elizabeth looking over the railing. Sakura walked over and froze when she saw her father, sitting in a long boat by himself.

"Dad?" Sakura called out, the crew members looked at her with a pitying expression.

"Sakura... It's good to see you too... I was worried about you... I'm sorry." Governor started. Sakura took a step forward, eyes widening in panic.

"I wish I could have treated you better... I only wish I could have spent more time with you." He finished, smiling the best he could. Tears began to run down the sisters faces.

"I'm so proud of you both." He chocked out, Elizabeth threw a rope in his boat.

"Father, father, the line! Take the line!" Elizabeth cried out, but the rope slipped from his boat. Elizabeth ran and was about to jump off the ship but Will and a few crew members caught her after Tia told them she must not leave the ship. Sakura ran full speed, Jack quickly fallowed behind with Barbossa. Sakura jumped off the ship but Jack and Barbossa grabbed her and yanked her back. Sakura kicked and punched at them, landing a few harish punches on them.

"I'll give your love to your mother shall I?" Was the final thing he said.

Sakura froze in place as Elizabeth kept on screaming for him to come back. Sakura began to shake, tears steaming down her face. She let out a loud scream, that would make you think she was being tortured to death. As she screamed and something that looked like a geyser shooted out of the water. The front of it looked like a dragon and it's eyes were glowing a bright white. Everyone was shocked, Barbossa and Jack looked at Sakura to see her eyes glowing a bright white. As she slowly stoped screaming the dragon disappeared water flying everywhere. Sakura slowly went limp, both Jack and Barbossa caught her. Everyone staired at her, they all knew she was powerful and she could do unbelievable things. They never knew she had that much power, and they all wondered what would have happened if she was on the other side.

In the morning Sakura was awake but silent, she was curled up in a ball looking off into the ocean. She felt completely empty but at the same time she felt full of power. She hated it, she felt like it was all her fault for losing her father. Sakura and Elizabeth where always being comforted but they knew what they really needed. They just didn't know who would talk to who first. Finally Elizabeth walked over and sat next to Sakura.

"... I'm sorry..." Elizabeth said softly.

"for kissing Jack, or for slapping me?" Sakura asked, letting out a small laugh. Elizabeth also laughed and smiled softly.

"... It's all my fault..." Sakura whispered, Elizabeth looked at her confused.

"What is?" Elizabeth asks, Sakura kept her head low.

"If I didn't run off I could have been with dad... I could have protected him..." Sakura chocked out, tears falling from her eyes.

"It was never your fault..." Elizabeth said softly, rubbing her back. Sakura leaned on her shoulder and relaxed.

"... How do you use your powers?" Elizabeth asked, making Sakura look slightly surprised.

"I don't know... I remember when Jack and you got marooned on that island? Barbossa and the others tied me to some weights. They tossed me in the ocean and... Something happened."

-_-Flash Back-_-

The sun glimmering through the clear ocean water, a few fish swimming around her but not touching her. Her eyes glowing a bright white, on her forehead in traditional Japanese writing saying 'Inner Self'. With one look at the ropes they shredded into nothing. Standing up on the ocean floor the only thing that seamed to float was her hair. Walking up to the small island, when she was completely out of water she let out a chough. Her eyes went back to normal and she remembered Elizabeth and Jack running up to her and asking how she was alive.

-_-End of Flash Back-_-

Sakura finished up telling Elizabeth what happened and she could tell Elizabeth was thinking hard on something. Elizabeth noticed Sakura was looking at her and smiled softly.

"I'm just wondering how you -" Elizabeth was cut off by Jack. He was standing right next to them talking nonsense.

"What's that? What is that? I don't know, what do you think?" Jack said to himself, Gibbs walked over. Sakura narrowed her eyes trying to see if she could see what Jack see's.

"Where?" Gibbs asked, Sakura stood up looking at Jack.

"There!" Jack yelled running to the other side of the ship. Sakura fallowed and looked but then Jack ran back to the other side making a strange noise.

"Ah!" Jack yelled running back to the other side of the ship.

"What is it?" Elisabeth asked Sakura, who shrugged. Elisabeth stood up trying to help them find whatever it was.

"We're rocking the ship!" Pintel yelled out, Sakura looked at Barbossa who was looking at the charts.

"Aye, he's on to it!" Barbossa yelled out, Sakura nodded and was about to ask if she should just use her power to turn the ship upside down but as she was about to ask everyone grabed the railing. She couldn't work like this... Or could she. Sakura saw that Pintel and Ragetti had tied themselfs to the mast and ran over grabbing the rope. She slowly moved her hand back and forth the water now helping them rock the ship. Sakura saw two crew members fall in the sea. Jerking her hand back they came back, Sakura made them hold themselves on railing. The ship slowly flipped over, everyone underwater. The sun sets with a flash of green and suddenly the ship is rushed upwards to break out of the water, back in the world of the living. Sakura smiled, as the crew coughed up water as they all got up.

"It's a sunrise." Elizabeth said, looking out at the sun. Barbossa smiled and pointed his gun at Jack; Sakura, Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will all point theirs at him. Jack points his at Will, Will and Elizabeth each pull out another one to point at Jack, Sakura kept her gun pointed at Barbossa. Jack pulled out another one to point it at Elizabeth. Jack the monkey pointed his own mini pistol at Cotton's parrot. The four of them are still standing with pistols pointed at each other; they start to laugh and put them down, then suddenly turn them back on each other.

"Alright then! The Brethren Court is a-gathering at shipwreck cove, and Jack, you and I are a-going and there'll be no arguing that point." Barbossa said.

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack lashed out, both Sakura and Elizabeth point the pistols on him.

"Your going." Sakura said, as Elizabeth told him about the pirate gathering. Jack pointed his pistol at her, Will pointed both of his pistols at Jack.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Will said, making Jack point one pistol back at Will.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left, but you." Barbossa explained, Jack smirked slyly. 

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate." Jack felt a sharp pain on his left cheek, he looked to see Sakura's hand in the air. She was glaring at him as if hopping he would burn under her gaze.

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa said, Jack now understood. Sakura was going to fight, with or without him.

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that. Sakura... I hope you will stay on my side." Jack said as he tries to fire his pistol, but the powder is wet; everyone tries theirs but none of them work. They looked at Sakura who's gun is made out of water. She lifts it up in the air and fires it, making them all flinch.

"Jack, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you where better then that." Sakura explained, tossing her gun aside it turned into water.

"Would you really want to be the last pirate? Would you really want me dead?" Sakura asked, Jack shook his head quickly saying no.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later." Will said, looking at the charts.

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship." Jack said to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa hissed out.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command. Temporarily." Will said, making them look at each other. After awhile Sao's ship went to they're ship, the crew was tied up. Sakura was glaring at Will, as was Elizabeth.

"How could you do this?!" Sakura yelled out, Will got a new gun out and pointed it at Sakura.

"Sakura don't move, I don't want to hurt you." Will said, unsure if he could really threaten her.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried out, shocked. Sakura also looked shocked but smirked and leaned her forehead on the pistol with a twisted smile.

"I'd like to see you try." Sakura said, her eyes slightly glowing white. Barbossa and Jack boarded the ship, Jack pushed Will's gun down glairing.

"Sao Feng. You showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said, looking at Sao.

"Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once." Sao said, looking at Jack.

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said but Sao quickly punched him in the face.

"Shall we just call it square then?" Jack asked holding his nose.

"Release Elizabeth! She's not part of the bargain." Will yelled out.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked, both Will and Sao ignored him.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her!" Sao ordered.

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked, raising a eyebrow.

"I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked, Will glared at her.

"It was my burden to bear." Will simply said.

"He needs the Pearl. 'Captain' Turner needs the Pearl, [to Elizabeth] and you felt guilty, [to Barbossa] you and your Brethren Court, [to Sakura] you well... We know you couldn't live without me. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me? [Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Gibbs and Jack the monkey raise their hands] I'm standing over there with them." Jack said, but Sao stopped him.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first." Sao said, holding him back.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack said, gloomily (not sure if thats the correct word).

"Here is your chance to find out." Sao said, pointing at the Endeavour (trading company) sailing towards them. After awhile of back stabbing, Barbossa was smirking widely.

"Shame you're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays" Barbossa said, looking at Sao.

"There is no honour to remaining with the losing side, leaving it for the winning side, it's just good business." Sao said, lashing back at Barbossa.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked.

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl! And what have the Brethren left?" Sao asked.

"We have Calypso." Barbossa said, making everyone look at him. Sao looked at Sakura, who was looking confused.

"Calypso! An old legend." Sao hissed out.

"No, the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, ALL the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court, all the Court." Barbossa explained.

"What are you proposing captain?"

"What be you accepting, captain?" Barbossa asked Sao.

"The girl." Sao said, pointing at Sakura.

"Me?" Sakura asked, double checking.

"Sakura is not part of any bargain!" Elizabeth yelled out.

"Out of the question" Barbossa said, looking at Elizabeth.

"It was not a question." Sao commented.

"Sure." Sakura said, shrugging.

"What? No!" Elizabeth yelled out. 

"Your fiance got us unto the mess. I'll do this to free us." Sakura explained, with a smile.

"Then we have an accord." Barbossa said, making Sakura nod.

MerchantGirl: . . . Is this long enough? I hope so... Um... *throws cookies at readers*

Comment/ review. They make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

On the Empress Sakura was dressed in a very beautiful dress and her hair was put up in a lovely bun. She looked very beautiful and Sakura began to think maybe she should have just said no. Sao walked in the room and clapped his hands and the two women bow and leave.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free... Calypso." Sao said, making Sakura confused.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Not the name you fancy I imagine, out of the many that you have, but it is what we call you." Sao explained.

"We being who?" Sakura asked, wondering who on earth calls her Calypso.

"You confirm it."Sao said, eating a leaf (don't belive me? Watch the movie).

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." Sakura asked, turning to him.

"The Brethren Court- not I, the first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not…" Sao began.

"To me."

"The one such as you should never be anything less than what you are." Sao finished, looking at Sakura.

"Pretty speech from a captor, but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Sakura commented, raising a eyebrow.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." Sao said, taking a step forward.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." Sakura said, taking a half step back.

"I will give you my desire." Sao said, taking two steps forward.

"And in return?" She was beginning to get more nervous.

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." Sao was now right in front of her.

"And if I should choose not?" She tried taking another step back, but hit a wall.

"Then I will take, your fury. " Sao said, as he roughly grabbed Sakura and tried to kiss her, but she fights him off; he starts back towards her but there is a sudden explosion and he is thrown against the wall. On deck, the Flying Dutchman crew are attacking the ship.

"Sao?" Sakura whispered, she walked over to see he was lying with a large chunk of wood stuck in his chest.

"Here, please." she goes to him; he pulls his piece of eight from around his neck.

"With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now." Sao chocked out, handing her his piece of eight.

"Me? Are you sure?" Sakura asked, unsure.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." Sao ordered.

"Captain, the ship is taken, we cannot-" A crew member said, running inside.

"Forgive me, Calypso." Was the final thing Sao Feng said.

"What did he tell you?" The crew member asked, eyes narrowed.

"He made me captain." Sakura said, looking at him shocked. Sakura new she had to go up on deck. Ripping the hat that was put on her her hair flew freely. She unbuttoned her dress to reveal that underneath she was in a long sleaved shirt and baggy capris. Walking up on deck they were immediately held by two East Indie Company men.

"You are not my captain." The crew member hissed. Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to use water to drown all the attackers. She stopped herself when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura!" She turned to see James (After two fanfics NOW I know his first name. ._.)

"James! I never thought I would be so happy to see you!" Sakura cried out, hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back, it's true he would have never pictured hugging her a years ago.

"Thank God you're alive. Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe." James said, hugging her tightly. Sakura's blood ran cold, she moved away from him.

"My father's dead." Sakura said, making James looked confused.

"No, that can't be true he- he returned to England." James said, Sakura shook her head.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Sakura asked, glaring. Thats when Jones walked up on deck, Sakura sweat drop.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Jones hissed out.

"Captain, her." A crew member said, pointing at Sakura.

"Captain?" Jones asked, glaring at Sakura who just wished she could vanish.

"Tow the ship, put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain shall have my quarters." James said, grabbing her shoulder.

"No thank you James, I would rather stay with my crew."Sakura said, walking to her crew. James quickly grabbed her arm, Sakura waved her hand and a small wave of water hit the ship roughly making it rock. James stumbled and let go of her, Sakura moves her arm away. Once the crew and Sakura were in the brig, she began to look around franticly. She froze when she saw Bill Turner physically attached to the ship.

"... Bill?" Sakura asked, Bills eyes opened and her looks at her.

"Sakura... It's you!" Bill jumped from the wall and walked over to her.

"Is Will here? Is he here to save me?!" Bill asked excitingly. Sakura frowned softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No yet, he's going to save you soon. Don't worry, he's just getting help." Sakura said trying to reassure him. He smiled and walked over to the wall.

"I was starting to think he had forgot about me... Thank you." He said, going back into the wall. Sakura smiled and said nothing more then him, she sat down and began to think of how to get out. After awhile Sakura stood up, once she made sure none of the crew members where around she made water go on the lock. Closing her eyes she tightly closed her hand into a fist. Freezing it solid, smiling she kicked down the door and signaling the crew to fallow her the sneaked to the back of the ship. Half of the group climbed on the rope to the ship the other half had been transported to the ship by Sakura using her powers.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" She heard a voice behind her. Turning she saw James looking at her confused.

"James... I'm sorry but I need to go. This is a war I need to fight in." Sakura explained.

"Sakura... I'm coming with you."

MerchantGiril: Okay, here is a poll that I really need your guys help with. I sadly will not update if I have less then 5 reviews on the poll.

Poll, should James die or live?

Yes.

No.

Sorry for the short chapter. ^^


End file.
